Johnny's Gang
Former Degrassi Community School student Johnny DiMarco formed a dangerous gang comprised of Lucas Valieri, Bruce the Moose, and himself, while attending the school. Prior to attending Degrassi, one of the members, Johnny DiMarco, was involved in a gang at Lakehurst Secondary School, which also included Nic, Lucas Valieri, and Drake Lempkey. During the sixth season of the series, Johnny and his Lakehurst gang were involved in an ongoing war with some students from Degrassi Community School, including J.T. Yorke, who was stabbed and murdered by Drake in the season 6 episode, Rock This Town. Members *'Johnny DiMarco' transferred to Degrassi Community School after the school he had previously attended, Lakehurst Secondary School, burned down in a fire. At Degrassi, he often caused trouble and was seen as a bully. As the show progressed, Johnny became a more mature and responsible person. He went on to graduate from Degrassi, and currently attends Toronto University. *'Bruce the Moose' is Johnny's right hand man, and best friend. Little is known of his life before Degrassi, other than he used to go to Lakehurst where he and Johnny had been friends for years. Other than him being a bully, he is rarely seen and is only a background character. He was supposed to graduate with the Class of 2008, but it was mentioned that he would not be graduating as he was two credits short. Despite this, he was never seen again. His final episode, Why Can't This Be Love (2) showed a lot of potential between his bond with Johnny. *'Lucas Valieri' was a former Lakehurst student, and now Degrassi dropout. He used to date Mia Jones, while attending Lakehurst. They have a daughter Isabella Jones. While attending Degrassi, Lucas was friends with Bruce and Johnny, where they would bully and harass people. Lucas was never a good dad, as he was too stuck on partying, which caused Mia to break up with him. In his last episode Jane Says he has changed and is now trying to be a better dad. *'Derek Haig' was already a student at Degrassi before Lakehurst burned down. He used to be friends with J.T., Toby, and best friends with Danny during his earlier seasons, and wasn't that much of a bully. He ruined his friendship with Danny, after almost getting him arrested. During his last two seasons he was shown as somewhat of a bully, and is even friends with Bruce, and Johnny — guys he used to hate. He made his last appearance in Heat Of The Moment, though in Heart Of Glass, his name can be heard over the PA system being called to the office. *'Mark Fitzgerald' didn't have a big role while he was with Johnny. He was first introduced in season 9 as a recurring character that was often seen with Johnny and Bruce. After Johnny graduated, Fitz was the new school bully, and even started his own little gang with Bianca and Owen. Although Fitz was a part of Johnny's gang, his crew is more like the candy bandits. The 3 of them started at Degrassi, and probably aren't as ruthless as Johnny and his friends were. Fitz is now expelled, for bringing a knife to school during Vegas night. He is last seen in Jesus, Etc. (2), where he appears to have found faith in the Lord, and is on the road to a greater path. Additional Members *'Zeke' was more of a watch-and-laugh bully. He would be seen whenever the gang was involved in conflict or immature matters, and was best known for his crazy hair and rather large nose. His odd appearance made him stick out like a soar thumb in the group. *'Drake Lempkey' was a major villian in the group. He seems to be rowdy and overreacts to most things that are said or done to him. He stabbed and killed J.T. Yorke, sending him to jail. *'Nic' was a troublemaker and common bully in the group. He started the Degrassi-Lakehurst War by being rude to his ex, Mia Jones, and then her boyfriend, J.T. Yorke. It all escalated in a series of fights and arguments leading up to J.T.'s death and Lakehurst burning down. Trivia *They were all bullies. *All members attended Lakehurst except for Derek and Fitz (Possibly). *Johnny is the only one in the group that was seen graduating. Gallery uooio.png 1-brucas59cc.jpg 2-brucas59dd.jpg 3-brucas59d.jpg 45-brucas59ddd.jpg Pee on car.jpg 5647.PNG Dog146.jpg Sniff it!.jpg Dog124.jpg Lucas,bruce,johnny.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Factions Johnny's Gang Category:Friendships Category:Lakehurst High School